Data entry is often challenging in modern aircraft cockpit systems. Data entry in such systems is typically enabled through a combination of keyboards, trackballs and/or joysticks which are fixed or physically connected to on-board flight systems. Alternatively or in addition, touch screen displays, such as digital flat panel displays (FPDs) having touch-sensitive pads which are part of and integral to the on-board flight system, can also be used for data entry purposes using one's fingers or a stylus. Certain conditions, however, can significantly impede a pilot or other flight crew member's ability to enter data using these existing data entry tools.
For example, under turbulence conditions, a pilot may not be able to accurately manipulate a cursor or touch screen display, or enter keyboard commands using data entry tools that are physically connected to, or are a part of, on-board cockpit equipment. As another example, under poor readability conditions in the, cockpit—e.g., situations where the aircraft orientation is such that sunlight affects the readability of figure print marks on the flight display system—a pilot may not be able to clearly discern information displayed on displays that are physically connected to, or are a part of, on-board cockpit equipment, let alone react to by entering certain commands using the same data entry tools. This problem is especially apparent in multipurpose FPDs which are heavily-populated and, as a result, increase the difficulty for the pilot to observe the relevant onscreen data in sufficient time to promptly take appropriate action because of a failure to properly view the relevant onscreen data and/or accurately enter the appropriate command or manipulate the correct parameters.
In critical times, where information needs to be promptly ascertained from flight display systems and when commands or adjustments need to be promptly entered during different flight phases, any difficulty in enabling the pilot to accurately and promptly read and/or enter data can, unfortunately, result in serious consequences.
Therefore, there is a need for a data entry/display tool that is easy to manipulate in a timely and accurate manner during turbulence and/or can be used as an alternative to, and/or to augment, flight display systems under poor readability conditions.
In addition, there is also a need for such a data entry/display tool to enable the automated transfer of previously prepared commands, or data—such as flight plans which would otherwise have to be manually entered—to on-board flight systems.